Convict
by Deidara and Gaara fangirl
Summary: This is a collaboration between me and my friend Nicole.It is the sad tale of Ron Weasley when he is sent to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit and how the fact he has gone affects everybody he knows and loves.
1. Don't Come Home

**Disclaimer: **All the Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J K Rowling apart from Bunny who belongs to me, Siobhan Edwards (Deidara and Gaara fangirl)

**A/N :** This is a collaboration between myself and TryToTouchTheSun. (Aka the amazing Nicole.) Alternately, chapters are written by us and compiled together to form this fic. (Like this, Chapter One written by Nicole, Chapter two by me and so on and so on unless noted.) :) Please Note, Bunny (the character mentioned alot) Belongs completely to me and is NOT a part of the original Harry Potter storyline in any way.. Just to make things clear, she and Ron are together, and the rest will make sense. Thank you for everything, please review Nicoles too cos she's put just as much effort as me into this. Please enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. xx

Convict

Chapter 1: Dont Come Home.

_My darling angel,_

"I sware I really do need you."

_My better half,_

"I'd be pretty much lost without you here.."

_The reason for my happiness,_

"I mean it, When you make me cry, I don't cry because I resent you, I cry because I've only just realised how truely lucky I am."

_Bunny, _

_It's just me again - Ron. I hope you haven't forgotten my name yet. It's far to early for that. I've been thinking of you again.. For god knows how long today, It's all I can ever bring myself to do in this hell hole. I hate it here. I only wish It'd never happened, anything but this.. _

_Why us? Why did they have to pull us apart like this, for so long. _

"No... NO! Harry, Please.."

"Ron-" Harry spoke in a barely audiable voice. Ron knelt down beside him, his brow straining, his mind panicing, His brain recalled on past memories, where Harry had saved him, where Ron had almost considered selling him out for the greater good, and look at what had happened now.

"Harry, stay with me.." Ron whispered, the tears already rimming in his eyes, portraying the ultimate anger and sadness he was feeling..

_I feel like I'm losing everything I've ever lived for, Bunny.. It's all coming back to me in ways which taunt me, And I don't think I can take much longer in this place. _

"Ron.. Th- Tha-"

"Harry? Hang in there please, PLEASE!" Ron spoke throughout sobs, his voice releasing all his emotions.

"Thank you, Ron.." Harry finally managed to get out his final words before his eyes flickered slowly, "Take care of everyone."

"I will Harry, Watch down on us.." Ron watched Harry's eyes shut gently before his pulse slowed to nothing. Ron let out an exasperated scream before crying into his own hands, he'd watched his best friend of all time, die. Before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_I think I feel worse than when I had to watch Harry die... No, forget I said that. Nothing could ever feel worse then watching your best friend die. But the feeling is equal enough to being torn away from the person you love most. And being forced to sit in this disgusting place, day after day, for a neverending sentence, for a crime I didn't commit, It never lets the anger sink in. _

_I think I will soon be driven to insanity. _

_I don't think I'll have anything outside of these four dirty walls, I've lost my two best friends, After Harry's death and Hermione's parents not allowing her to interact with someone like me, the love of my family, The only thing I have left is you.._

_That is if you will take me back after I'm released.. I need to see you again, your loving smile, your beautiful, entrancing face, I need to hear your soft voice saying my name again.. _

"Ronald Weasley, How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty, Obviously."

"Obviously, NOT. You were the only person seen at the death of Harry Potter, and your hands were covered in his blood." The minister looked down at Ron, in complete disgust. "And you still plead not 'guilty'?"

"Yes, Because I didn't do it." Ron mumbled, there was no point putting effort into his words anymore, nobody would believe him, even if he did. Their minds were made up.

"Well then _explain_ the blood."

Ron sighed, "If your best friend was dying what would you do? Sit there and watch happily like nothing's happened. Well I couldn't, I tried to save him, I did, But it was no use.."

"More like, _all going to plan for you_, Ronald."

"What? No.. I sware it wasn't."

"I think the court's decision is made." The minister turned from Ron and scuffled into his seat, and recieved the decision from the jury, he read the card and smirked.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, You have been charged with the Murder of Harry James Potter."

Ron screamed, "NO! I didn't do it." He looked out into the stands, "Mum, Ginny, Hermione, TELL THEM!"

The stands were akwardly silent before Hermione burst into tears and ran for the exit quickly.

"I have no choice, But to find you guilty." The words from the minister stabbed him in the heart, "And sentence you to Azkaban for a minimum of 10 years."

"NO!" Ron let out a yell as the two security guards came up beside him and began handcuffing him. He looked out into the stand, there was no sign of her there, She was nowhere to be seen.. He looked down at the floor and blinked back the tears.. Had he completely lost her?

_Everyday I'm forced to relive that court session, the day I was charged with murdering my best friend, the day the mistakenly found me guilty. The day I was given the minimum ten year sentence, the day I failed to see you in the court stands, the day I lost everybody's trust._

_Did I lose yours?_

_Where were you Bunny?_

_Hopefully you recieved my last letters and believe what really happened, I didn't kill Harry, I sware._

_I would never do such a thing. _

_Everyday I ask myself, Who do I want to be when I get out of here?_

_If I can't be with you, then I'd be anybody but myself. _

_It was ten years today I was given that sentence, Bunny.. _

_If I don't come home today, _

_Know this.. _

_I love you more than life itself. _

_Yours fatally,_

_Ron. x_


	2. The Darkness That Shines in my Heart

**Disclaimer:** Again all the Harry Potter characters belong to the talented J K Rowling apart from Bunny who belongs to me. Oh and before you ask about teh random changing of the colours of her hair and etc. Think of Tonks, you'll get it then.

This chapter was written by me so next up is Nicole, please do tell me what you think because I, personally, think this was pretty ok... Please do tell me what was both good and bad, both are welcome so long as your nice. Thanks again and plese enjoy!!

The Darkness That Shines in my Heart.

_I am sorry._

"Please, will you deliver something in ten years time?" she asked closing her dark eyes and throwing back her black hair as the night drew in.

"Of course." replied her light haired conpanion, his voice filled with curiosity "But where to?"

"My house." replied the girl as she turned away "I will give it to you upon the day it is to be delivered." and she walked away.

_I have done nothing but be reminded of you. You were my entire life and you know it. I have become to broken Ron. I am sorry, ever so very sorry._

"Wait!" The man to her side called but she ignored. The man shook his head and left with the younger red headed girl who's face was tear stained. She cried in his arms as her mother came out and comforted her and told the man what'd happened.

_I am sorry that when you return I will no longer be there. I am sorry that your family do not trust me anymore but I am sure they will trust you now. No influences I mean._

"How on earth could you do that to my son!? You turned him into a monster! And just because you are. I let you live in my house, I put a roof over your head and for what? So you can turn my son into a no good deatheater! It wasn't him who killed Harry Potter, he's right, it was you. You influenced him and you killed my son aswell as Harry James Potter!"

"Enough!" The girl yelled back, her eyes as red as lava and her hair as black as coals. Her face was just as tear-stained as the woman she was yelling with. The mother of the one she loved. The mother of the one that she had lost. The mother whom's trust she had lost.

_Ok, I know she meant nothing by it but it really hurt deep down. I felt like it was only truely you who cared. Nobody believed that it was not you, they were sure it was me who had 'influenced' you. They were sure it was me who had used you. It was me who belived you after all._

The girl ran up the stairs. She locked her room but that was pointless, her boyfriends brothers just apperated in. They were half sympathetic but there body actions told her they just didn't want her to cry. They knew nothing. They left almost as quickly as they'd appeared. The room was still filled to the brim with his scent. The farmilliar aroma of the one whom had always trusted her. She moved into his bed and felt where his body had slept so often it had made the slightest groove. She remembered his bright hair and his smiling freakles. She slowly came upon a hair that had once belonged to the one she had loved, the one she had become completely attatched to. It belonged to her Ron Weasley.

_What else can I say now? It's sad but I really don't mean to hurt you but what am I to do? Please do not think this was your fault because it isn't. It isn't your fault Harry passed away, it is not your fault that you are not by my side and it most certainly isn't your fault you will come back to an empty house tonight._

The days went by and each day it was harder and harder to hear anything through the screaming of the two women. The one who's hair had faded to a dismal black and her eyes to the darkest red. She locked herself away again and again, each time for longer and longer, crying, staring, remonising over the picture in her hands. It seemed so long ago, her hair was a kind of bubblegum pink and her eyes matched, her bubbly personality shining through the sadness that she had been saved from. He had saved her. She moved her hand over her left arm and sighed, it was still there. She had often tried to run away from it all but nothing worked untill he helt his hand up and offered her support. At first she was sure she was just using him but as the days went by she blossomed. He had saved her and that she knew was the only reason she was there.

_I guess I should leave you the reason's why._

She ran her finger along his face from the picture, she found a suitcase and packed it. What was the point of this either? She left it and unlocked the door. The yelling she had endured had driven her mad.

_I've become comletely insane, I cannot live in a tiny roon for much longer, I cannot endure the yelling, I had to leave. I'm depressed Ron, completely out of my mind. I don't know what else to do, where else to turn, I have nobody other than you Ron, and that will no longer be allowed._

She opened the door and ran, ran as fast as permitted away from it all. The little ramshackle cottage she had lived in and the warmth that her lover had provided all for her. She did not look back as the old womans voice rang through her mind. She found it at last, the one thing she could feel at peace with even as she said her goodbyes. The rivers cool waters completely covered her and she got in, it was deep without a doubt. Sh smiled as she said her goodbyes as the waters rushed over her, as it all seeped in, she felt the air disappear from around her. She knew Draco had the letter. She knew it was just moments from now that Ron would return home. She knew he would meet her where she was going.

The darkness came in and became a wall around her, it was nothing more than black...

_Ron this was not voluntary for I did not wish to choose this fate. Ron I got your last letter, it is with me. I will never let go of it, ever. Please do not think of me poorly for this because we will meet again, I am sure of it. _

_Untill that day,._

_Yours eternally,_

_Through the darkness I have left you, _

May my love find you.

Bunny. xx 


	3. Reflection

As you know all the Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling apart from Bunny who is mine.

This is a collaboration between myself and TryToTouchTheSun. (Aka Nicole.) This is her chapter.

Chapter Three: Reflection.

Hermione sat slouched in an armchair, isolated in the corner of her bedroom. She stared across silently, darting her gaze from wall to wall. The usually purple curtains were dimmed a dingy grey in the darkness, The photo's spread on the bed looked old and almost out of touch in their sepia tone. Everything to her had seemed so lifeless lately, As if all the good memories were in constant competition with those that weren't as good, The good memories _always _losing..

Just as quickly as she had lost everything else in her life..

Her Love,

Her best friends,

Her hope..

_One sunny saturday morning, Hermione awoke slowly to the bright sunshine beaming through her lavender curtains, The night before at Hogwarts had been so hectic, she'd decided to spend the weekend at home with her parents to relax from it all, But little did she know, nothing about this weekend was going to be relaxing. - Nothing whatsoever. _

_She quietly slipped out of bed, reaching underneath it and pulling out a pair of fuzzy slippers which she'd often wear around the house. Once they were on comfortably, her eyes adverted, catching glimpse of a photo frame that stood solemnly on her bedside table. The photo was of 4 people, happily smiling and waving to the camera as nothing could go wrong. The sun behind them was shining brightly and the sky was a soft blue. Hermione smiled as she watched her two best friends intwine their fingers with their lover's. She gazed down at the photo, A smile sticking out ubsurdly beneath a head of red hair, His eyes drifting towards those of the girl standing beside him. Her bubblegum hair almost clashing besides his, Nonetheless did they look a cute couple. Hermione picked up the photo and ran her fingers along the edge of the frame, touching the tip of her own boyfriends forehead, His black unruly hair hanging over his forehead. Hermione always adored this. His arm was trailing alongside hers as their fingers were interlocked. They were all smiling, it was perfect.. _

_"Hermione, darling? Are you up?" Hermione's mother called up from the kitchen. _

_Hermione stifled a yawn, "Yes mother," She stood up slowly and made her bed behind her. Whilst doing so, the tip of her index finger was pricked by a quill which lay aimless beneath her pillow, making her let out a small squeak, followed by the mumbling of "darn quill." This persuaded her instantly to write to Harry. She grabbed a peice of parchment from a drawer to the top of the bedside table and began finally making her way downstairs._

_She was greeted by the sweet aroma of pancakes, making her smile as she trudged down the plush carpeted stairs. "Morning." She sighed happily as she spotted her mother tending to a frying pan in the kitchen._

_"Morning, Hermione dear.." Hermione's mother flipped the pancake which was currently cooking in the pan, "Pancakes?"_

_"Please." Hermione left the kitchen and poised herself on the edge of a chair at her dining room table. She grabbed a nearby remote and flicked the television on before she began unravelling the parchment.._

Hermione sat up straight slowly, taking a deep breath inwards, and exhailing slowly. The moon's light prawling through the room, making the dingy light alot greyer and dimmer. She looked up into the mirrror on the opposite side of the room, coming into eye contact with her reflection. Her frizzy hair was sticking up oddly in places which it had never stuck up in before. She had taken to getting large bags under her eyes and her eyes becoming a harsh bloodshot, Her clothes would have looked worse, but they were hidden by a large hoodie, belonging to her beloved.

_Dear Harry, _

_Sorry for heading back home last night, You saw how hectic everything was, I think I just needed some time to relax. I hope you slept well last night by the way. Can't wait to hear what you, Ron and Bunny are getting up to. Say hi to everyone for me. _

_Speak to you soon,_

_Love you, _

_Hermione. x_

_Hermione placed the quill on the parchment and watched the parchment quiver back around the quill before being snapped back to the reality of her mothers call,_

_"They're done, Hermione." _

_Realising her mother meant the pancakes, she jolted up out of her chair, and tucked it back under the table. Once getting up and recieving her pancakes, she placed her plate on the table along with a glass of water and sat down again. She changed the channel to the Wizarding Channel, one of which only witches and wizards would receive, (A recent invention of the Wizard Society, of which Hermione was quite pleased with.) _

_She began watching intentively, smiling at the familarity of the male news reader, Brent Gritchtoad._

_"And In other news.. A shock has come over Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, One of which they would never have expected."_

_Hermione stifled a laugh and brought her cup to her lips, "Yeah, We'd never expected McGonagall to get drunk, but yes, It happened." _

_Her ears were adverted back to Brent's voice, "The young famous wizard, Was found in the depths of Hogwarts ground last night at around 2 am in the morning. And to the shock of the teachers who discovered his cold body, He was dead."_

_All of a sudden Hermione's stomach wrenched and the shock built up inside of her. Alarmed, she dropped her glass against the table, making it smash into a million peices on the table top, and the contents roll off the edge, staining the carpets. _

_"His Body was discovered in the forbidden forest, But he was not alone."_

_At this point, Hermione was stunned into silence, thoughts branding themselves into her mind, 'Voldemort, or maybe Bellatrix, No - Lucius Malfoy.'_

_"Ronald Weasley, his said to be, best friend, was found at the scene of the murder, clutching Harry in his arms, He only said he couldn't see who did it, it just happened unexpectedly. All this reader has to say is, Nice cover. Not."_

_"Ronald has been immediately charged with the death of Harry James Potter, and his trial will take place as soon as possible.. This is all, for the WS News. Brent Gritchtoad, Oaf and Out."_

_The image of Brent had disappeared and the TV Had began rolling adverts. _

_"WHY?" Hermione let out a scream of anger and thrushed her plate in direction of the TV, missing and smashing on the wall above. "He couldn't be serious." Hermione mumbled under her breaths. "Ron wouldn't have killed Harry.. " Hermione suddenly broke down into histerical tears, and storming upstairs._

Hermione continued to stare at herself, expecting her reflection jump out at her. She had no idea why it shouldn't just jump out at her and turn on her aswell, everyone else had. Everyone else had enjoyed making her life living hell, Why wouldn't her own reflection?

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?" Hermione picked up the telephone and quietly spoke to the unknown on the other end. _

_"Hermione dear, is this you?" She expected the shaken tone talking to her to belong to none other than Mrs. Weasley. _

_"Yes, Mrs. Weasley? May I help you, Only, This isn't really a good time." _

_Hermione sighed, Actually, now was as good a time as any, she'd spent the last few days crying curled up in her bed at home, She'd not pulled together the strength to go back to Hogwarts, or do anything infact. _

_"I'm sorry dear, about Harry, allow me to offer you my condolances, as his girlfriend."_

_"Thank you." Hermione simply replied, wiping the newly rimming tears after the mentioning of his name._

_"But I need to ask of you a favour." Mrs. Weasley coughed quickly before continuing, "I want to ask you to come to Ron's hearing, I think he'd atleast want his best friend to be there."_

_"What about Bunny, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione paused, "Won't she be there?"_

_"DO NOT, mention that deatheaters name around me, Hermione, I will be forced to flip my lid."_

_Hermione had begun to wonder if she had not done so already. _

_"Sorry." Hermione mumbled. "But, I'm not sure.."_

_"Please Hermione. You're the only best friend Ron has left."_

_"And he's the only best friend I have left.." _

_"Well then do it for our Ron, sweetie.. Do give us a ring back, Consider it, Hermione."_

_And with that the dial tone rung endlessly.._

Hermione turned away quickly, her image begining to disgust her. She hated what she'd become after all the events, a weak coward who did nothing but constantly cry and pity herself. She wouldn't even visit her own boyfriends grave, which he would have wanted, of course.

_"I think the court's decision is made." The minister turned from Ron and scuffled into his seat, and recieved the decision from the jury, Hermione watched him take note of the card and noticed the sickly grin reel across his face._

_"Ronald Billius Weasley, You have been charged with the Murder of Harry James Potter." _

_Ron screamed, "NO! I didn't do it." He looked out into the stands his eyes almost meeting square with Hermione's, "Mum, Ginny, Hermione, TELL THEM!" _

_Hermione couldn't bare to watch this anymore, the anger, the hatred, the pain all began boiling up inside of her. Unwillingly she burst into fits of tears and ran for the exit._

_"Hermione?!" A voice called for her, but she couldn't turn around to see who it belonged to. _

_She sat down on the steps outside the courtroom, gasping for breath, but still listening to the chatter inside._

_"I have no choice but to find you Guilty."_

_The stream of words echoed out into the hall she was in. She bit her lip and screamed. She once again began storming out of the hall and out of the building, But she was stopped in the lobby by a woman in a Court Uniform._

_"Sorry to stop you out on your way Miss, But would you take some time to fill in our comments and improvements form?" The woman smiled shoving a pink form in her hand._

_"I have just one complaint." Hermione mumbled, "I have the worst possible live ever, My boyfriend was killed, My best friend has been charged with his murder, my parents wont allow me to speak to ANY of my friends, AND YOU, you, have plucked my last nerve." She paused ripping up the pink form, "I hope your happy." _

Hermione silently sat herself down on the edge of the bed, trying to hold in the tears, her breaths echoing throughout the room.

_Ring Ring. _

_Ring Ring._

Hermione watched her house phone's screen light up, "Call waiting." Flooding the screen.

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring._

"Get lost." Hermione mumbled falling back onto her bed.

_Ring -_

The ringing was cut off as it went to the answering machine.

_"Hermione? It's me, Ron.. Well, I'm out today, and I want to meet up with you, I understand your parents won't let you see me, But I need to speak to you.. Privately. Call me back, please."_

Hermione jolted up and turned to her phone, "Ron?!"


	4. La tarea del dragón The Dragon's Task

Chapter 4: La tarea del dragón

(The Dragon's Task)

**You all know the drill by now, all the Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling. Apart from Bunny who is mine. Just to clear things up:  
Bunny is like Tonks- she can change her looks easily (when she was bothered)  
She ****was**** a deatheater.  
If you want to know anything more just ask.**

**This is a collaboration between me and Nicole (TryToTouchTheSun) and this is my chapter.**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl**

As the sun shone brightly in the strangely clean house that belonged to Draco Malfoy, enherited from his parents who were supposively locked up in Azkaban. The boy had become somewhat that of a 'neat freak' over the years, that was since he had found the joy cleaning had brought him. He got up slowly, being careful not to knock the one he loved and wake her from her sleep. He smiled at her firery red hair and breathed in her sweet scent of lavender that was emiting off of her skin. He walked out onto the landing and made his way over the the airing cupboard. He catrefully thumbed his way through the clothes that hung up neatly and chose what he wished to wear. He grabbed a pair of his pants from the pile and made his way into the bathroom to get changed.

_"Please, will you deliver something in ten years time?"  
_

_He remembered how dark she looked that day, he had never seen her so sad nor empty. He watched the emptyness in her eyes and wished the fire and light would come back to them. She had been his longest proper friend._

_"Of course." He had said to her in resonse, hoping it'd make her feel better as she had been listening in to the whole of the trial from the next room. "But where to?"  
_

_"My house." She said, emotionlessly as she turned to walk away. He blinked and gasped and called out to her;_

"Wait!"

_She did not stop so he watched her walk away, luckily his mind was torn away from her as his girlfriend and her mother, both crying, came out and told him what had happened. _

Draco had almost literally just unlocked the bathroom door when something was shoved through the door. This wouln't have normally surprised him so much had it not been sunday on that day. He slowly came down the stairs, putting on his apron so he was ready to start the sunday chores.

He sighed, the only thing he thought it could be would be a pizza menu or something from the local chinese. He blinked as he bent to pick up the two letters that lay before him. He stared at them for a while, it was almost impossible to make out the writing on the note attatched to the second one so he looked at the first. There was something just about readable written on this one, that made his head suddenly click.

Do Not Open Attatched Letter, Only This One.

He quickly pushed his finger under the slightly open bit and ripped the envelope open, tugging the letter inside out. The handwriting was not like the one he knew, it had changed and obviously so had she. It was so hard to read, almost as if it were written in the rain. He found it so hard to make out but he knew basicly what she was trying to say. It was Time. Draco took the apron off and took the note off of the second one to see the second letter seemed to be packed full of something. He thought that be it a cartoon they were in the paper, or whatever, inside would spill out for hours on the poor unlucky person who got the letter. Ron's name and adress were already neatly scrolled on the envelope. A sudden chill ran up his spine as he wondered why she would have to write such a letter to him when she lived under the same roof as him. He would have told himself no had it not been the fact nobody was the same as before. Both he and his beloved wife, Ginny, were not as cheerful. They did not talk about family nor mention anybodys name for more than a minute. He had not cried for Ron so far but he had often heard Ginny crying, cursing both Ron and his girlfriend but also crying for him. He often could not do as much as he'd like to help her but he tried his best all the same. He knew that she would not wish to come and visit the house inwhich the ones she had cursed so often lived beside her, so he'd have to go alone.

_The door of his house unlocked but it's warm atmosphere was completely destroyed as both Draco and Ginny walked in slowly. The air around them seemed almost as cold as it would be during a snow storm. He watched from the shadows behind as the one he loved took off he coat and hung it up; her tear stained face glittering in the light of the hall, her hair, usually bouncy and soft, seemed to have dimmed, in shade and colour. He watched her stumble clumsily up the stairs. He did not know what to do, he had never really been any good at comforting people or really caring, but this was different. He cared for her so much it was painful not knowing what to do for her. He opened his mouth as she turned the corner at the top of the stairs but let it go, he'd tell her later._

"I'll call you down for dinner Ginny, if you can eat right now that is." He called up to her, getting no response. He wished it was something more but it was all he could come up with.

Draco took some parchment from Ginnys pile in the bedroom and slowly scrolled a note down on it to tell her that he was going to be gone for a while. He asked her to wait for him and to be careful, he wondered wether to tell her where he was going but he thought it was a bad idea though, he was sure, she would guess.

He kissed her on the cheek and gently wispered in her ear.

"I'll be back for you soon, I'm just popping out. Be good till I'm back darling."

He sighed and made his way down the stairs, grabbing his coat as he quietly left the house. The wind outside was neither warm nor cold, it was strangely calm. The trees rustled in the breeze and broke up the suns rays making it look like the light of heaven shining down through a kaleidoscope called earth. He wished there was more time to admire it but he knew that he'd have to get going, this letter was important. 

He slowly made his way down the road and over to the park at the end of the street before he finally appearated to the Weasley residence (aka the burrow). He knocked on the door three times and waited patiently, admiring at last how beautiful the day was. It surprised him quite a bit as the weather kept changing strangely and rather quickly. He could have gone on admiring the sky for the rest of the day had it not been for the fact his attention was drawn to the door by the sound of a lock being unlocked.

"Draco! Did you bring Ginny with you?" Mrs Weasley asked looking around. Her enthusiastic although careworn face dropped as she noticed Ginny was not there. She stared at Draco and saw him nod as if answering her silent question. 

She sighed quite plainly and moved out of the way from the door, inviting him in sadly.

"Well dear you'd best come in, we don't want you to freeze now _do we_?" She asked, putting an abnormal amount of pressure on the last two words, making Draco feel so slightly unwelcome. 

Draco stepped into the house to find it was extrememly quiet. He expected it to be alot louder seen as, from what he'd been told anyway, Mrs Weasley had completely lost her rag with Bunny whom lived with them. He looked around and saw the fairly thick layer of dust that lay around the house. He knew this was not normal, he felt such an urge to tidy it but he did not.

Cleaning for him had become more than a habit but a OCD. Ginny had often told him to see somebody about it but she had not understood the reason it started. It made him feel good and it made him forget what was going on in the world around him.

He sat down slowly on the sofa in the politest manner possibe, watching all the while Mrs Weasley who was walking around surprisingly worried.

"Mrs Weasley?" He asked slowly, waiting for her to look at him before carrying on.

"Mrs Weasley, what's wrong? You look slightly worried."

She shook her head and smiled lovingly "No, no. Ron's just ment to come home today and I'm just waiting for him to come home."

She stared at him for a few minutes before turning back to the windowjust moments before she began pacing up and down again. She sighed a fair few times, each time attracting Draco quicker and quicker. Finally she asked it.

"Draco darling what are you doing here?"

Draco blinked for a minute before he smiled and answered. "I'm here to see Rno acctually... I have a letter for him from," He paused for a moment, wondering if he sould say her name, but he decieded not to all the same. "Somebody."

Mrs Weasley nodded and she came and sat opposite Draco. Both patiently waitingfor Ron to come home.


End file.
